


Un (underneath, unveiled, undone)

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: The internet … knows things. Private things. Things that it has no business knowing. Things like … the (very impressive) size of one Anthony Edward Stark’s cock. Steve ... can’t unlearn that knowledge.And, oh, he wants... .





	Un (underneath, unveiled, undone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is - yet another - fill for the kink meme prompt „Steve is a size queen“. I started thinking about this basically as soon as I saw the prompt, and, yes, I know there are two excellent fills already and that is super super intimidating, but, ... „uh, yay, more cake?“ I guess it‘s a ... very inspiring prompt.
> 
> This is a fill for the letter „U“ on the alphabet challenge, and the inspiration was both „U“ (as in „you“) and „un(packing)“ (as in unpacking someone who, well, packs). Yes, I know, such deep thoughts ... :-). (Unrealistic size, you say? Shh, hush. :-).)

The thing about Tony is, apparently – Steve has learned this from rumors and the deep dark places of the internet that he’s not precisely proud of visiting, and would claim ignorance of knowing anything about – but the thing about Tony seems to be that he’s a ‘grow-er, not a show-er’. Which is modern slang that it took Steve a couple of moments to untangle, but once he did … it made for all kinds of … intriguing … thoughts. Because, well, he’s seen Tony’s privates, and Tony’s not precisely small when in an unaroused state, so to think what that might mean for Tony in full glory ... . Granted, it was in the gym showers and it was only a glimpse, but still, if the internet hadn’t made those claims Steve would already have thought him an above-average size guy. Not as big as Steve has been since the serum, but certainly above-average for a non-enhanced human. So, to read that on the internet, as well as some other highly intriguing things, has Steve all kinds of hot and bothered.

Steve wants Tony. Has wanted Tony for a long time now. And it’s not only a physical want … Steve wants Tony’s smiles, and the laugh-lines around his eyes, and his messy bed-head, and his quick-witted banter, and his coffee addiction, and his kind, private soul … but, well, he also wants to taste Tony’s mouth, and to lick his enticing abs, to suck his cock and to be taken by Tony, to be taken apart by Tony … and this, this … rumor … only makes him want him that much more.

Because, well ... the other thing is that Steve really, _really_ likes is to be taken. It’s not something a lot of people assume when seeing him, most of his bed partners assume that he likes to top … and, yes, that’s something Steve enjoys from time to time ... but there’s just something about being taken by another man that makes him feel so hot and delicious, that is so overwhelming and pleasurable, so liberating and powerful, that Steve definitely loves to bottom.

Also, it gives him _the best orgasms._

So, there’s that.

And to think that it could be Tony, that it could be Tony taking him, Tony touching him so deep inside, to make him come undone, Tony, whom he has all these feelings for … is a wonderful and hypnotic thought, and Steve wants it. He wants it badly.

But, so far, all that has happened is that Steve’s taking a lot of cold showers these days. And spending quite some quality time in his bedroom, hand around his cock, dildo up his ass, thoughts on his favorite teammate, on his best friend. He feels a little guilty about that, but, well - not guilty enough to stop.

Enough, however, to blush when encountering Tony sometimes, and enough to apparently have become less subtle when checking Tony out … he just, he can’t help it. It just happens, sometimes, when Steve has been thinking about Tony, or when he’s been trying _not_ to think about Tony … .

So, yes, it happens a lot.

It is, in fact, happening right now.

They’re down in the workshop, just come back from a team exercise, it’s just him and Tony … and Tony’s, well, he’s _right_ _there_ , wearing the tight under suit he puts on beneath the Iron Man armor, hair tousled, smelling of a delicious mix of clean sweat, cologne, and metal, and Steve … wants. He wants so much, wants Tony’s body and his mind and his heart and … and … well, his ass and his dick and his tongue in his mouth and … and he’s spent the last two hours _not_ watching how elegantly Tony can maneuver the Iron Man suit through the air, and the morning before the team exercise moaning Tony’s name in his shower, and … ok, yeah, so he’s totally staring.

And apparently Tony, at some point, finished inputting the new parameters they’d been discussing on their way down here into their training simulation, and is now looking at Steve, with a ... worried ... look on his face?

Whoops.

Steve blinks.

Tries to rewind the last seconds in his mind, to figure out if Tony asked him a question, and if so, what his answer should be.

“Steve?”, Tony asks, concerned.

Steve blinks again. All he can think about is how close Tony is, how delicious he smells, how the under suit hugs his body, how much he loves this man. His mouth is dry, his brain feels entirely empty of any response that makes sense, and he just … he wants.

He wants Tony, he wants to tell Tony, he wants to no longer be keeping all of these thoughts and feelings and desires secret.

“Steve?”, Tony asks again, and he’s stepped into Steve’s personal space now, and his hand comes up to touch Steve’s shoulder.

Tony’s close now, so so so close, warm brown gaze looking up at Steve, concerned, and his hand is a warm brand, right through the layers of Steve’s uniform (and how Steve wishes he wasn’t wearing it, wasn’t wearing anything at all, so that he could feel Tony’s hand on his bare skin).

“Are you all right, Steve?” Tony asks him, voice soft and close and full of warmth and affection and concern.

And, just like that, Steve’s done.

“I - ”.

Done keeping all this from Tony. Done keeping this a secret. He just - he can’t. Not any longer.

“No, Tony, no. I – I’m not.”

Tony’s frown intensifies - so, ok, that wasn’t the best way of starting a confession of love and lust and desire, Steve can see that, he would be concerned if someone said that to him, too.

He brings a hand up, quickly, to stop Tony from going into full-on worried mode, to keep Tony from asking what is wrong a second time. Tony closes his mouth, obligingly, but he remains close, and his gaze remains intent and concerned.  
To reassure him - and to, well, reassure himself - Steve places his raised hand over Tony’s own hand, where it is still resting on his shoulder. He squeezes softly, and Tony’s gaze loses some of its sharp intensity, grows warm and affectionate, even as it remains concerned.

“I - I need to tell you something, Tony - it’s something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time, and I just ... I cannot _not_ tell you, not anymore.”

Tony’s other hand flutters between them, but then falls to his side again.

“O-kay?” he asks, hesitant, and Steve mentally curses his own awkwardness. Their physical contact is reassuring, sure, but from what he has managed to say so far, he could still be working up to telling Tony pretty much anything ... and he knows Tony, Tony is apt to jump to the worst conclusions, to think that he has displeased or hurt Steve somehow, has failed to live up to some essential part of their friendship.

Well, Steve’s always been a man of action, hasn’t he? Maybe that will serve him better.

So, he takes another deep breath, and then raises his free hand and gently runs his fingertips along the side of Tony’s face, from his cheek out to his ear, and then back, in a gentle motion. Tony’s skin is soft, and the beard and stubble create the most enticing contrasts to that well-groomed softness.

Tony holds still, but his hand tightens on Steve’s shoulder, and his free hand comes up to tentatively rest against Steve’s side.

Encouraged, Steve leans in, making his intentions clear, but stops before their lips touch. He wants to leave this last bit up to Tony, to make it clear that this is Tony’s choice, too, that Steve, while he wants this a lot, is not expecting anything from him, that he only wants to show Tony his feelings, with no expectation of them being returned.

Tony, fearless and wonderful man that he is, closes the remaining distance between them after only the barest hesitation, after nothing but a short and intense look into Steve’s eyes - after making sure that Steve really wants this, really wants him, Steve realizes.

And then their lips are touching and Steve loses track of time, of his hands, of everything but the wonderful feeling of finally, finally being able to kiss Tony. It’s a soft, gentle, tender kiss ... hesitant without being tentative, a give and take, lips brushing against lips, nothing more, and yet so much already.

When it comes to an end, Tony leans back and studies Steve’s face. He is smiling, his private, soft, affectionate smile, which always makes Steve feel as if he just did something entirely right in his life, as if he could fly.

“Is this what you wanted to tell me?” he asks, voice quiet and gentle between them.

Steve nods. “This, and so much more. Tony, I - I - I, oh god, Tony, I love you. How I love you. I’m in love with you. Have been, for so long. And I know this is coming out of nowhere and that I am blindsiding you with this, and I - I, I don’t expect anything back, obviously, and certainly not right now, and, well, not ever, but I just - I had to tell you Tony, because I have been holding this back for so long, and you ... you deserved to know. And so ...” Steve shrugs. It’s taken all that he has, putting this out there and also keeping Tony’s gaze, but Steve did it. He has said his piece and he hasn’t looked away, not for a second, because, for good or ill, he wanted to know what Tony looks like when Steve confesses his love to him.

And, because he did not look away, Steve was able to watch the emotions play out across Tony’s face as Steve made his confession, was able to watch affection and concern and disbelief and such utter warmth and gentleness chase each other, that he has an idea of what Tony’s reaction will be even before he finishes speaking. For Tony’s let him see it, has not hidden anything from him, even though he is the master of disguise, and Steve would reflect again on what a privilege it is to be allowed this close to Tony’s inner self, were he not too busy wondering at the shine of tears in Tony’s eyes, and at the utterly enraptured look on Tony’s face.

Tony leans in, raises his hands to cradle Steve’s face between them, and has to clear his throat before he speaks. His voice comes out rough and scratchy anyway.

“Oh fuck, Steve. What you do to me. You can’t just ... but, never mind. Of course, you can. I mean, you just did, so obviously you can. But still ... you, just like that … Steve ... .” Tony’s smiling now, smiling so hard that it makes his eyes shine. “I love you too, you reckless, fearless, stubborn, infuriating, magnificent idiot, you.” His voice grows soft, quiet, warm, “I love you too. Of course I love you, too.”

Steve grins at him in return, wide and joyful, and leans back in to capture Tony’s mouth in another kiss. It starts out tender and sweet, but quickly turns hot and dirty, as Tony opens his mouth and swipes his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Steve is eager to grant it, and soon their tongues are tangling in the space between their mouths, hot and wet and so very arousing. Tony’s breathing in hot, panting gasps in between their open-mouthed kisses, hands fisted in the fabric over Steve’s shoulders, and Steve’s arms wrap around Tony, holding him ever tighter. Tony’s mouth falls to Steve’s neck, and he licks a hot trail down towards Steve’s collarbone, nipping and sucking at the tender skin.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve moans, and then he loses track of time for a bit, as Tony’s mouth comes back up and seizes his in another kiss. He pushes Tony backwards, intent on tasting more and more of the smaller man.

A thus uncountable amount of time later, Tony is sitting on one of his workshop tables, Steve between his spread legs, hands in each other’s hair, tongues still dueling between them, mouths open and panting and it’s hot and wet and utterly, magnificently delicious.

Tony tilts his head back, arms around Steve’s shoulders, body undulating against Steve’s, and moans. Steve takes the chance to nibble and lick his way down Tony’s throat, now, to where his skin meets the tight Iron Man under suit. One of his hands moves towards the zip, and he pauses in his explorations long enough to breathe a “May I?” against Tony’s skin.

Tony’s hands tighten around his shoulders, and one of them moves into Steve’s hair, tugging gently to make Steve’s head come up, their gazes locking on to each other’s like magnets.

“God, yes,” he groans, before he closes the distance and they’re kissing again, Tony’s tongue sweeping across Steve’s lips and into his mouth, even as Steve’s hands are busy with the zipper at Tony’s throat. Tony tastes of coffee and something bitter and sweet that Steve wants to bask in for the rest of his life. Steve wants to rush, but he moves slowly, makes himself savor the moment. He tugs the zipper down, his hands encountering hot, smooth skin, wiry chest hair, and, when he moves his left hand a little to the side, when he sneaks it beneath the fabric, a deliciously pebbly nipple.

Tony moans at that, and Steve can’t help it, he _has_ to look, to watch Tony’s skin become bared to his gaze.

So, he leans back, and the distance between them makes him ache a little, but the sight that he encounters makes more than up for it. Unbarring Tony slowly, being _allowed_ this, this private, intimate thing between then, is one of the hottest things Steve has ever experienced.

Tony’s legs tighten against his sides, and his feet interlock behind Steve’s legs, pulling Steve closer again. Tony leans back, moving his hands from Steve’s body to rest his weight on his outstretched arms behind his back, and looks down, to watch Steve’s hands on his body. His breathing is a little ragged, uneven, and there’s an enticingly big bulge growing between his legs, right where their bodies are touching.

Steve recalls the rumors he read about Tony on the internet, about Tony’s _dick_ on the internet, and … god, he wants to see, to touch, to … .

His hands quicken on the zipper, and he pushes the under suit off of Tony’s shoulders, baring collarbones, chest, and nipples.

His right hand stays on the zipper, but he lets his left hand run across all that bared skin, fingers dipping down to brush across Tony’s belly button where it is just barely peeking out of the under suit. Tony moans again, a little breathless, and the muscles in his belly tighten in a shiver.

Steve leans down to lick across Tony’s left nipple, and that seems to be Tony’s limit for staying passive. Steve feels Tony’s shoulders wriggle and hears fabric moving against fabric, and then Tony’s hands are back in his hair, on his shoulders, and from the corners of his eyes Steve can tell that Tony’s shrugged out of the top half of his under suit.

He keeps licking and sucking, teeth grazing against Tony’s skin, keeps listening to the breathy sounds this keeps pulling out of Tony.

Tony’s hands move with more intention now, not just touching and running across Steve’s head and shoulders, but coming to work on the fastenings of Steve’s own clothes.

“C’mon Steve, off off off,” he mutters where he is curled over Steve’s head, and Steve, obligingly, leans back and helps Tony divest him of the top half of his uniform, so that it comes to hang around his hips. Contrary to Tony he has an undershirt on beneath it, but Tony makes short work of it, hands reaching to Steve’s sides and insistently pulling the cotton upwards. Steve lifts his arms and the shirt comes off in one long pull, is tossed carelessly to the side, and suddenly Tony’s hands and mouth are right in Steve’s space again, fingers running across Steve’s chest, his tongue licking a hot trail across Steve’s collarbone.  
This time it is Steve who moans, embarrassingly loudly, and Steve can feel Tony grin against his skin.

When Tony bites down gently, teeth scraping against the thin layer of skin over bone, Steve shudders.

His hands have come to rest on Tony’s tights during Tony’s exploration, gently running up and down the outside seams of the tight material, but now he raises them to grasp Tony’s shoulders between them, pulling Tony back a little so that he can study his face.

Tony grumbles a little at the interruption, but comes willingly, and his gaze, when their eyes meet, is a hot weight that Steve can feel all over his body.

Tony’s hands still, though, now resting against Steve’s sides, and he studies Steve quizzically, intently, frowning a little at the look on Steve’s face. His hair is a disheveled mess that Steve is entirely, gloriously responsible for, his face is flushed, his lips are red and kiss-bitten, and that alone is a look that makes Steve’s arousal ratchet up, now painfully hard against his tight pants, against Tony’s own crotch. All Steve wants to do is lean back in and devour Tony, to be devoured by Tony, but he stops himself. It doesn’t feel as if they’re moving too quickly, but he wants to make sure that Tony’s on the same page.

“Too much?” Tony asks, almost as if he is reading Steve’s mind. “Need to slow down?” His left hand starts to tenderly, slowly trace up and down Steve’s side, and Steve just wants to melt into the touch.

Steve shakes his head. “No, no.” He laughs ruefully. “God, Tony ... to be honest, if anything, not fast enough. I ...” he can feel himself blushing, but continues on, more than encouraged by the hot look that is slowly blossoming on Tony’s face, “... I want everything, Tony, everything you want to give me. And, to be honest, I really really want it right _now_ -” he breaks off, embarrassed at his ebullience.

“Oh _god_ , Steve,” Tony groans, and Tony’s hands rise to Steve’s arms, where his fingers feel like hot, delicious brands, when they tighten against Steve’s skin. “You ... you can’t say something like that and expect me not to, to, utterly debauch and ravish you right here and now.”

Steve smirks. “Well, as I just told you that I want you to ‚utterly debauch and ravish’ me right here and right now, I don’t see the problem with that.” Tony groans. “The question, though, is whether _you_ actually _want_ to debauch and ravish me, or if we should slow down?”

Tony pulls Steve in for a long, hot kiss, before replying against his lips, “The things I want to do to you, Steve...” they kiss again, and Tony’s thighs are still such a deliciously hot and firm band around Steve’s, the only think that could make it feel better would be if _he_ were the one spread open in this way and wrapped around Tony, “... I want to undress you and kiss and taste you all over, lick you and suck you and make you scream...”

Tony’s breath is hot, so hot, against Steve’s mouth, and his _words_ ... Steve moans and shudders ... “so no, full speed ahead sounds like an excellent idea to me.”

Steve just can’t resist.

He drops his hand to the bulge in Tony’s pants, the one that has been intriguing him for _so long now_ and squeezes it gently, and whispers against Tony’s lips “I want all that, so much, Tony … but more, more than that … I want you to fuck me, Tony.”  
The noise Tony makes in reply is half groan, half “Fuck!”, and utterly, utterly delicious - as is the feeling of all that warm firmness against Steve’s hand.

Like this, he can feel Tony’s dick twitching against his fingers, even through multiple layers of clothing, and Tony’s voice sounds ragged when he replies, “Oh god ... yes, yes, that ... that can be arranged.” They kiss again, hot and somewhat frantic, tongues tangling in the most delicious way, and then Tony’s hand is squeezing Steve’s own dick through his pants, and Steve moans and shudders and his legs almost give out, both at the sensation and at the thought of what is to come. He rests his weight on his hands on the table, on either side of Tony, and just pants for a minute. Tony’s smirking, he can tell, but he is also flushed with arousal and panting equally as hard, and so Steve is willing to let it slide.

“Bed?” Tony asks.

“God, yes,” Steve moans in reply. Bed is definitely a good idea, even if it means that they will actually have to move and slow down long enough to get there.

Tony pushes at Steve, just enough so that Tony can hop down from the table, and then reaches out and pulls Steve towards the elevator, “JARVIS, lock the workshop down behind us, and make sure we encounter no-one on the way to the penthouse.”  
“Very good, Sir,” the distinguished British voice replies, and the lights start dimming around them.

The ride up to Tony’s penthouse is both too short and too long - too short because Tony has Steve pressed up against the elevator wall and is doing delicious, wicked things to Steve’s nipples with his fingers and tongue - and too long because Steve really, really wants for them both to be naked, _now_.

They leave a trail of discarded clothing between the elevator doors and Tony’s bedroom, and then they’re finally both naked except for their underwear and Tony is pushing Steve backwards onto Tony’s bed, and Tony’s briefs are definitely straining to contain the thick length of his cock. Steve wants to drool at the sight, and he quickly sits up on the bed, so that he can catch Tony before Tony joins him on it. He pulls, a little, until Tony is standing between Steve’s legs, and Steve reaches out and kisses his way across Tony’s chest and belly, hands busy running up and down Tony’s flanks.

He looks up, to find Tony staring down at him with glazed eyes.

“May I?” Steve asks, and lets his hands come to rest on the elastic of Tony’s underwear, just to make his intentions entirely clear.

Tony hesitates.

“Tony?”

Tony’s hand comes up and caresses the side of Steve’s face, soft and gentle, an unexpected moment of slow tenderness in the middle of their magnificent, sex-crazed rush.

“Of course you may, Steve, but ... well, I don’t know how much experience you have with men, and I am a little on the ... big ... side. So, just, I don’t expect you to do anything that you do not want or feel uncomfortable with, and I am obviously not holding you to anything you said in the workshop, ok? I just wanted you to know that, before ...”

He trails off, and Steve can tell that he is blushing in embarrassment.

Steve reaches up and pulls Tony down into a long, slow, tender kiss.

“Thank you, Tony,” he replies, keeping Tony’s gaze. “I appreciate that. But, _hmmm_ , that really just makes me want to see and feel, and have you take me even more.”

What he doesn’t say is ‚I know,’ or ‚I hoped,’ or, ‚I suspected’ … he’ll have to tell Tony at some point, that Steve found those rumors on the internet, and about what they did to Steve, but … not now.

Tony nods, and presses a soft kiss against Steve’s lips before straightening up. “Ok then. But - keep it in mind, all right?”  
Steve nods, and then releases Tony so that Tony can straighten back up, and so that Steve can get back to exploring Tony’s body. Tony’s hands come to rest on Steve’s shoulders, fingers stroking gently back and forth, but he is exerting no pressure at all, content to let Steve proceed at his own pace.

If he were a more patient man, Steve would take his time with this, he knows, but as it is, he just really, really, wants. Wants to _finally_ see Tony fully bared to his gaze, wants to run his hands all over him, wants to take Tony deep into his mouth, as deep as he can, wants, wants, _wants_ ... .

So he goes straight for the money and leans down to kiss his way across the fabric of Tony’s briefs, along the length of Tony’s impressive dick hidden behind the fabric. He makes sure to make the kisses sloppy and wet, and delights in the moans and shudders that this elicits from Tony.

Then he leans back, just enough that he can see, and lets his hands finally take hold of the elastic of Tony’s underwear. He pulls them down slowly, and for the life of him cannot stifle a moan when Tony’s dick finally springs free of them, to bob up tall and proud against Tony’s belly.

Tony is ... _magnificent_. Long and thick and beautiful ... he is definitely bigger than Steve, and just the thought of what all that hard flesh will feel like taking Steve apart has him moaning again, and leaning in to _touch_ and _lick_ and _taste_ , helpless to resist.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groans, just before swiping a long, hot stripe all the way up Tony’s length. No way is he going to be able to deep-throat all of Tony, super soldier enhancements and non-existent gag reflex notwithstanding. Which is a pity, really, and he will still try his hardest, but it also means that “... you are, this is ... fuck. Fuck, Tony, _fuck_!”

He keeps kissing and licking his way along Tony’s dick, hands on Tony’s hips.

Tony moans, and his legs quiver, and Steve can feel Tony supporting some of his weight with the hands Tony has on Steve’s shoulders.

“God, Steve, ...” is Tony’s ragged reply, “ ... just ... fuck ...”

In response, Steve reaches for Tony’s cock with his right hand, lets his fingers close around him - which they only barely do, holy hell - and strokes Tony. Impossibly, Tony’s cock hardens, _grows_ , further. Steve moans.

“I want to suck you, Tony, take you in as far as I can. I want you to push me down on the bed and take me. You are going to feel so good inside of me, Tony, so good.”

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Steve.” Tony’s hands clench on Steve’s shoulders. “Keep talking like that and I am going to come right here and now!”

“Hmmm,” Steve hums, decisively, “no. Not today. Next time, maybe.”

He leans in and takes the tip of Tony’s cock in his mouth. There’s pre-come already gathered there, which he sucks off in delight. The fit of Tony’s cock in his mouth ... well, it’s a little uncomfortable, to be honest, but Steve _loves_ it. Loves the stretch, loves how widely he has to open his jaw, loves how open and vulnerable this makes him feel. Tony could choke him on his cock, so very easily - but Tony is keeping himself utterly, utterly still, the only motion the clenching and unclenching of his hands on Steve’s shoulders, and the rapid rise and fall of Tony’s chest. Steve glances up, through his lashes, and, sure enough, Tony is watching his cock enter Steve’s mouth, his own mouth open in a wide and silent “Oh.”

Steve pulls back a little, sweeps his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock, lets the tip of his tongue tease the slit at Tony’s tip, and Tony groans. Then Steve sucks him in again, deeper, and all his tongue can do now is press against the underside of Tony’s dick, there is no room for much else, Tony is such a heavy weight in his mouth and on his tongue ... Steve has to reach down and squeeze his own cock through his boxers, hard, so that he doesn’t come, he is so turned on by this, by finally being able to taste and touch Tony like this, by the sheer size and weight and solidity of Tony.

He wants Tony to take him apart, to fuck him, but first ... Steve takes a deep breath, and then moves in, swallows convulsively when he feels the tip of Tony’s cock push against the back of his throat. He chokes, a little, but keeps going, pushes past the resistance. There’s still _so_ _much_ of Tony’s cock left to go, but this is all Steve can take, right now - he will practice, he swears to himself, until maybe one day he can take it all - practice as much as Tony will let him. For now, he holds still, and caresses the parts of Tony’s cock he could not take into his mouth and throat with his fingers. There’s drool running out of the side of Steve’s mouth, coating the underside of Tony’s cock and dribbling down Steve’s chin, and Steve’s fighting the need for oxygen, but the feeling of fullness, hearing Tony groan above him, of feeling Tony’s fingers clench and unclench on Steve’s shoulders, makes it all so very worth it. Steve’d stay here forever, in this moment, choking and salivating and so full of Tony, if he could.

It’s Tony who pulls away first, bare seconds before Steve would have had to do so himself, the need for air burning in his lungs. A line of spit and pre-come connects Steve’s mouth to Tony’s cock, as Tony moves away, and that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It is, though, so so so hot, and Steve moans at the sight, even as he takes deep, shuddering breaths. Tony’s echoing moan seems to agree.

“Want you to take me now, Tony,” Steve says, after swallowing convulsively, voice rough and raspy. He glances back up at Tony, and shudders at the delicious sight Tony makes - all that firm, slightly tanned skin on display, the firmly defined muscles, the wiry trail of hair that leads down to his privates, and on top of that the kiss bitten lips and hot, intent gaze that is focused entirely on Steve.

Tony reaches out, pulls Steve to his feet, and, even as Steve is still grappling a little with his balance, pulls him into a long, intense kiss. Tony moans, after he swipes his tongue into Steve’s mouth, but whether it is from the contact, from his taste on Steve’s tongue, or a combination of both, Steve cannot tell. Steve uses their close range to gently pull Tony backwards and sideways with him, until Steve’s calves encounter the bed and he can sit down and pull Tony into his lap.

Tony comes willingly, and this new position means that their hands and mouths are free to wander - Tony is a little taller than Steve, like this, and Steve enjoys this new vantage, kissing Tony with his head tilted slightly up - he’s at the perfect height to reach Tony’s throat, like this, and how can he resist all that tempting skin? He can’t, and so he leans in to nibble his way across Tony’s adam’s apple, and up the side of his head, lets his teeth gently tug on Tony’s earlobe. Their hands are roaming, all over, across chests and backs and sides, into hair and down spines, and it is so, so, hot and delicious, Steve could almost be satisfied just staying like this. But then Tony shifts a little, and his erection brushes against Steve’s own (and why is he _still_ wearing his boxers, _why_?), and Steve’s desire zings through him again in a flash. He reaches down, lets his hands cradle and caress Tony’s cock, lets himself squeeze Tony gently, but with intention clear behind it.

An intention he must have been able to communicate well enough, for Tony gasps, and shudders, and his eyes are intent when he studies Steve’s face. Then Tony scoots over to the side of the bed, towards his nightstand, and Steve both mourns the distance and enjoys the sensuous glide of muscles under Tony’s skin. Tony returns with a bottle of lube and a condom, both of which he holds out for Steve’s inspection. “D’you...?” Tony starts asking, but trails off as Steve laughs and lets himself fall back on the bed, head bouncing a little on the firm mattress.

“Yes to the lube, Tony, god, yes, so much lube, definitely, but ...” he looks back up, to study Tony’s face, “no to the condom? I’m clean, I mean, and, well,” Steve shrugs, “super soldier. Don’t think I could catch anything. But, it’s, I mean, your choice, too. Do you want to...?”

Tony shakes his head, and drops the condom to the blankets, “No. I’m clean, too ... and just the idea of getting to feel you, like that ... god, Steve ... of _coming_ inside you …” Tony shudders, again.

And then he’s on Steve, lips and hands trailing a fiery and delicious path from Steve’s collar bones down across Steve’s chest. He stops to pay special attention to Steve’s nipples, and Steve shudders and moans under him and can’t help writhing a little, both to escape the sensation and to push himself even closer into it. Tony’s mouth stays on Steve’s abdomen, licking and sucking, as his hands wander lower and - _finally_ \- reach for the drawstrings of Steve’s boxers.

“Lift up for me, honey,” he mouths against Steve’s bellybutton, and Steve shudders at the sensation and at the term of endearment, and complies. His boxers are down to his knees in one smooth slide, and then Steve uses his legs to push them the rest of the way off. He lets his legs sprawl wide, a silent invitation, and Tony is quick to take him up on it and shuffles between them. He pauses in his ministrations to Steve’s belly to lean back and look down, to take in Steve’s now bared erection. “Looking pretty good there, yourself,” he smirks, and reaches for Steve’s cock with his hands and mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony’s mouth and hands feel delicious on Steve’s aching cock, and, when hot wet heat comes to surround him, Steve has to fight very hard not to push up into it, not to just fuck Tony’s mouth until he comes. It wouldn’t take long, he’s that close to the edge already. “Oh, fuck, Tony.”

Tony stops, and blinks up at him. “Can you come more than once, tonight?”

Steve groans, “yes, yes ... twice for sure, and maybe, if I we try really hard, three times?”

Tony nods, in apparent satisfaction at this answer. “Good, that’s good.” He shuffles, and there’s the quiet ‚snick’ of the lube being opened, and a moment later a slick finger traces its way down behind Steve’s penis and over his hole.

“I want you to come for me while I suck your cock, then, Steve ... just from that and from my fingers right...” Steve feels Tony’s middle finger breach him, and it’s a small, teasing sensation, too much for a second and then immediately not enough, “... here.”

“Tony, no. I’m ready, c’mon” Steve is such a liar, he knows - he’s not ready at all, but he wants, he _wants_ Tony inside him so badly, that the question of readiness has ceased to carry any meaning.

“Tony, yes!” Tony replies, and keeps moving his finger in and out of Steve in a slow delicious drag that leaves Steve aching for more. His other hand slaps Steve’s side in admonition. “You are in no way ready, and you know it, baby. I want you to enjoy this Steve, I’m not going to hurt you. I am going to make you feel so good, I promise ...”.

“I want to feel you inside me, Tony,” Steve whines, and sounds petulant and needy to his own ears.

Tony laves a line of gentle kisses across Steve’s belly, which is soothing, and quiets the flame burning inside Steve a little - probably the intent Tony was going for, Steve realizes, and lets himself relax and fall into it.

“Oh, you will, baby, I promise ... I am going to be so deep inside you, you won’t be able to tell where you end and I begin. I am going to fuck you so hard and deep and well, you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow morning, baby, super soldier or no. But to do that, I need to get you ready first. So, let me ... .”

Tony pushes a second finger in, and Steve whines at the sensation. Tony is right, of course, and they both know it.

Before Steve surrenders entirely, to the inevitable, to Tony, Steve reaches down and gently pulls at Tony’s shoulders, until, with a little scrunching and effort, he can sit up and lean forwards to kiss Tony. They share a hot, open-mouthed kiss, Tony’s two fingers still buried in Steve’s ass, and then Steve settles back on the blankets again. “Tony?” Steve meets Tony’s gaze, and his voice is soft when he adds, “Thank you.”

Tony swallows, hard, throat clicking, and nods. “Of course.”

And then Tony is diving down, free hand and mouth intent on Steve’s cock, fingers in Steve’s ass twisting and stretching and pushing in ever deeper, until he finds that secret spot inside Steve _right_ _there_ , and Tony licks and sucks, his mouth is so hot and his fingers in Steve’s ass feel _so_ _good_ , and just like that, after barely a minute or three, Steve is gone, his orgasm crashing over him out of no-where, rising impossibly high and cresting within seconds. Tony makes a surprised and pleased noise, sucks and finger-fucks him through it, adds a third finger and twists them, even as Steve shudders through the remainders of his climax.

“Oh, god, Tony,” Steve pants, arms splayed uselessly at his sides. Tony’s mouth has stilled, but his fingers are still moving, slow but steady, and the sensation leaves Steve almost breathless.

Tony’s mouth pops up from Steve’s cock, and he leans up over Steve and smirks down at him, “Yeah?”

Steve reaches, and they kiss again, and the taste of Steve’s come in Tony’s mouth makes fresh arousal shudder through Steve. It hurts, a little, this close to his orgasm, but it also leaves him immediately longing for more.  
“Yeah,” he mumbles against Tony’s mouth. “Definitely yeah.” Then he licks inside Tony’s mouth and sucks on Tony’s tongue, hard. It makes Tony groan, which is a very nice response.

“Think I am ready now?” Steve asks, a little provocatively, and Tony’s fingers twist and spread inside Steve in reply. The angle isn’t the best, not with Tony leaning up like he is, but it nevertheless makes Steve groan. “Tooonyyy...”.

Tony kisses him again, hot and hard and deep, and then reaches down to lube up his own cock. It truly is an impressive sight, and Steve watches him hungrily. A fourth finger might not have gone amiss, actually, Steve thinks idly, contemplating Tony, now fully aroused, but he’s always liked the brief burning pain that comes with a slightly over-stretched hole, so he’s definitely (and truly) good to go _now_.

“Do you want to, like this? Or should I …?” he asks, makes a vague gesturing motion to indicate rolling over, only half his attention on forming words, the other captured entirely by the sight of Tony’s hand touching himself.

“Is this ok? I want to watch,” Tony replies.

Steve pants at the thought of Tony watching, of being able to watch - he had expected Tony to ask him to turn around, to get on his hands and knees, as that would make penetration a little easier - but this, being able to _see_ , is so much better, it is more than worth the extra strain.

“Yes, yes, please. Want to see you too. Want to watch you take me, Tony, c’mon.”

And finally, _finally_ , Tony moves, closes the remaining distance, and oh, that is Tony’s _cock_ at Steve’s hole and oh, oh, even just the barest touch reminds Steve again of how deliciously long and wide and thick Tony is, and makes him shudder and salivate and groan at the mere thought of how good it will feel when Tony pushes in, how deliciously it will make Steve ache, how full he will soon be, how ...

... and then Tony _does_ push in, slow and careful, and it is _so much better_ than Steve was imagining. Yes, it does burn and sting, and Steve can feel his hole resisting, even as he wills himself to relax into it, to push back into it. He makes himself meet Tony’s concerned gaze, even when all he wants to do is squeeze his eyes shut to better enjoy the sensation, and he smiles up at Tony and lets himself voice everything that is going through his head, wanting to share this experience and the pleasure that Tony is giving him with this man that he loves so much, the man that loves him back, the man that is finally, his: “Oh, Tony, yes, yes, yes, more, please, so good, so good already, Tony, can’t believe you’re barely inside and it feels so good already, more c’mon give me more, give me everything, I love you, Tony, Tony, c’mon.”

“Yes, god, Steve, yes, so hot and tight around me,” Tony babbles back, and for all that Tony wanted to watch himself enter Steve his eyes have never yet left Steve’s own and ...

 _Oh_ , Steve thinks, _Oh. That’s what he meant when he said he wanted to_ watch _._

Steve reaches out, and draws Tony in, and they kiss and kiss and kiss, even as Tony continues slowly sliding into Steve, and if Steve sometimes has to pant and moan into the kiss, well, Tony is doing the same, so it’s not as if either of them minds.  
And Tony ... Steve knew, suspected, hoped,, that Tony would be big, but he’s _big_ , big big big big big, and the reality of being filled by Tony, of being so full already and there being more, and more, and _more_ , it’s ... overwhelming. Wonderfully, magnificently, entirely overwhelming.

Tony - finally, finally - bottoms out, and Steve can feel Tony’s testicles brushing up against his butt, and the sheer amount of aching fullness and connectedness is incredibly, earth-shatteringly good.

Steve feels one of Tony’s hands reaching for his face, and he only realizes that he must be crying when one of Tony’s thumbs softly brushes his tears away.

“Steve?” Tony asks, softly, and Steve can only shake his head from side to side and moan, incoherently.

“Steve!” Tony asks, again, more insistently, and his hand stills Steve’s head, makes Steve meet Tony’s gaze, “I need you to talk to me baby. Is it too much? Do you need me to pull out? Shit, I knew this was a lot, we should have...”

Tony shift, makes to move away, and just like that Steve’s focus is back in the moment. “No!” he exclaims, too loudly and forcefully, but just the thought of Tony taking all this away, of leaving Steve open and alone, bereft and unfulfilled, is ... “No, Tony, stop.” Steve reaches out, with hands and voice and legs, wrapping them around Tony to make sure that Tony stays, “No, it’s good, Tony, it’s just, it’s soooo goooood, don’t stop, don’t leave, don’t, darling, please ...”.

“Shh, hush, ok, baby, ok,” Tony soothes him. “I get it, this makes you feel good.”

“Yes, yes, so good Tony, so very good.”

Tony kisses him again, soft and gentle this time, “Me too, Steve, me too. Can’t believe how well you have been taking me, are taking me, how good you have been for me.”

Steve grins up at him, elated and fond and in love, “‘s not like it’s difficult, being good for you like this, Tony.”

Tony laughs, and then moves his hips back and forth experimentally, eyes intent on gauging Steve’s reaction. Steve shudders, and moans. “Ready for me to move, darling?”

“Been ready for a while now, Tony.” Steve sasses back, “C’mon. Let me feel you. Are you inside me right now? I can barely tell.”

Tony slaps Steve’s thigh, and snorts, “Right.”

His gaze drifts south, to where his body is joined to Steve’s, and finally, _finally_ , Tony lets his hips snap and sets up a steady rhythm, withdrawing almost completely right from the start, and then pushing all the way back inside, and the slow, steady drive and the drag across Steve’s prostate almost instantly turn Steve into a shuddering, quivering mess, and remind him that his own cock is rock hard and leaking pre-come against his belly, and has been shamefully neglect recently. Steve had been so focused on feeling Tony inside himself, he had almost forgotten that he had a cock - but now that he remembers the need for stimulation is almost overwhelming.

He reaches for his cock, but Tony intercepts his hand, tangling their fingers together on the duvet instead. “Not yet, Steve, not yet. Want you to feel me first, to focus on that, only on that, on how deep I am inside you, how I am splitting you open, taking you, claiming you, loving you. You are mine now, baby, aren’t you?”

“Oh, god, Tony, yes, yes, yours, darling, honey, only yours,” Steve moans.

“I am going to speed up now, Steve, am going to take you so hard and deep, make you forget everything but me and my cock inside you, make you forget your own name and make you scream mine, only mine ... do you want that?” Tony asks, as if the answer could ever be anything but yes.

“Yes, Tony, yes!” Steve rasps out in reply, free hand clenching in the sheets of the bed, head flipping from side to side again.

Tony’s thrusts quicken then, become hard and deep, until he is fucking up into Steve at an almost punishing rhythm, and Steve is helpless to do anything but take it, take it, take it - and this, this, _this_ is _exactly_ what he wanted, to feel Tony so deeply inside, to be Tony’s, to be torn apart and made whole, to have pleasure and pain mix into an overwhelming ecstasy, to feel Tony’s punishing drive against his prostate, to ...

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Steve chants, as he feels another climax rising inexorably inside him, pushed out and spurred on by Tony being so so so deep inside, by being everything that Steve is or knows ... and, finally, when he can take it no more, when the crest is so close that he can almost taste it, Steve clenches his hole down tight around Tony, and - comes, and comes, and comes, just like that, spurred on and on and _on_ by Tony’s increasingly frantic thrusts.

It’s - it’s almost too much, Tony fucking him through it, but at the same time it is also everything that Steve has wanted since he first encountered rumors about Tony on the internet, since he first met Tony, since he first fell in love with Tony - and he lets himself fall and revel and rejoice in the pleasure and pain of it all.

“Oh, fuck, Toonyyy,” he whines, as Tony fucks yet another spurt of come out of Steve. Steve has _never_ come without being touched, just from being fucked, and it is a sensation he immediately craves to repeat, even as he is still shuddering though the last dregs of his climax.

“Steve, Steve, Steeeeveee,” Tony replies, and his rhythm stutters and breaks as he pushes as deep as he can, so impossibly deep, into Steve and falls into his own climax. This deep inside, Steve cannot actually feel him come, but he watches Tony’s face as Tony shudders apart, and knowing that Tony’s semen is now so deep inside Steve makes Steve’s cock give a valiant, if feeble twitch.

His climax over, Tony slumps down on Steve, and Steve cradles him close, entwines his arms around Tony’s back. Tony remains buried inside Steve, and feeling the twitches Tony’s penis gives as he comes down from his orgasm is a sensation Steve wants to cherish for a very, very long time. He clenches down around Tony, and they both groan at the sensation.

“Steve, darling, ... don’t ... too much,” Tony protests weakly, and lifts his head to peer at Steve. He is - utterly disheveled, sweaty, come-stained, dopey-eyed, smiling - a magnificent sight. They remain like that, for a while, just gazing at each other, still coming down from their respective highs.

When Steve cannot keep his hole from twitching in overstimulation anymore, he sighs, and gently strokes down Tony’s back. “Tony...”.

Tony understands the unvoiced request and slowly, carefully, removes himself from Steve. After, he snuggles down, pushes at Steve a little until they are lying side by side, faces close enough to share kisses, legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other.

“We should ...”

“... clean up.”

“Hmmhm.”

Tony doesn’t move, though, and neither does Steve, loathe to lose this closeness between them. His hole is twitching unpleasantly at the recent overstimulation, his belly is sticky with come, and there’s lube and possibly semen staining his legs, but he doesn’t care.

“Thank you, Tony,” he murmurs, against Tony’s lips.

Tony chuckles. “It was my pleasure, dear heart.”

“Hmmm, nooo ... it was mine,” Steve replies, sleepily. A nap seems like an excellent idea, all of a sudden. “Nap now?” he asks, “and then, maybe, round two?”

Tony kisses him again, soft and gentle, and it is that sensation that carries Steve over to sleep, that and Tony’s voice, fond and close and warm and beloved, whispering, “round two, love, and all the rounds you desire.”

 

  
—

 

  
When Steve finally confesses his googling sin to Tony, and also admits what encountering that rumor did go Steve’s composure and self-restraint, Tony laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

And then he makes Steve’s cellphone play “The internet is for porn” whenever Tony calls Steve, and really, they’re even now, Steve thinks. Especially after Tony makes sure to call Steve during an Avengers’ meeting.

(Shut up, Clint).

 

 

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> —
> 
>  
> 
> Steve insisted that they has to talk about their feelings before their clothes could come off. Clearly I fail at writing porn entirely without plot, even for a kink meme prompt. I admire the two other authors who managed to just dive in ‚in medias res‘.
> 
> This is also only the second time that I’ve written something this explicit, so, uh, be gentle?


End file.
